My Favorite Princess
by FranDS44444
Summary: "So who is your favorite princess?" "Well, she has brown hair and bright brown eyes" "Is it Belle?" "No, but she is very similar to her, she is kind, generous, nice and beautiful like Belle, maybe even more". A Channy ONE-SHOT For xXGoldie12Xx's contest


**Hey people! Y'know, when i read this contest i wanted to enter! But the problem was that i had no idea what to write lol and after a time of thinking finally this idea came and i was THANK YOU MIND! lol haha I hope you like this short one-shot :) And please, review, i would love to know what you thought about it. For xxGoldie12Xx's Contest! (:  
**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Sonny with a Chance or any story mentioned in my story.**

**. . . .**

_My Favorite Princess_

Sonny Munroe was sitting in her dressing room reading some stories. But those weren't any kind of stories, those were fairytale stories.

Why was she reading them?

_A Sketch_

Sonny was in charge to write the next week's sketch because Nico and Grady didn't have any creative ideas for the moment and Tawni… well Tawni is Tawni right? She said she was busy going shopping.

So Sonny was sitting in her dressing room reading fairytales and see if she could get inspired by reading. She loved fairytales, they made her laugh and they also helped her through hard times with the values that those stories had such as friendship, generosity and… love.

That's what Sonny liked the most of those stories, Love. Like, the obstacles that the Prince defeated just to win the Princess heart.

In Aladdin, Al with the help of Genie did everything he could to rescue Jasmine from Gaspar because he loved her.

In the Sleeping Beauty, Phillip fights the Maleficent that had turned into a dragon to save Rose and wake her up from the spell with a kiss of love.

In Snow White the Prince searches for Snow White and when he finds her, he kisses her even if he thinks she is dead! Why? Because he loved her… and with love he breaks the spell that Snow White was under.

See? All story's main plot is about love and they end with a kiss.

Each one of them

That's why Sonny loved fairytales because they can be compared with real life even if some people don't like to admit it.

Though, Sonny's favorite fairytale was The Beauty and The Beast because even if the Beast was an arrogant, mean and proud man, he was very kind in the inside and a softie. He just needed a woman that showed him the real him and loved him for who he is. The Beast had been mean because his external beauty had blinded him to see the real him, but Belle helps him to see the world with brand new eyes and she loves him for who he is, not for what he looks like. Love was what did it all.

Sonny sighed and smiled to the memory. There were so many beasts out there, so many man that only thought about how they looked like and their reputation but with a little of help, they were able to discover themselves and break that shelf of arrogance.

Little did Sonny know that she was doing what Belle did to a certain Beast…

Sonny brought her attention back to the story and which story was she reading now?

_The Beauty and The Beast_

"Knock Knock" There was a knock on Sonny's door. She left the gaze on her book and focused it on the blonde Jerkthrob with blue eyes that was leaning against the door.

_Chad Dylan Cooper_

"Chad" Sonny said annoyance clear in her voice since she had been interrupted from reading.

"Sonny" Chad said with a smirk on his face, walking into the room with his hand on his pockets.

He walked a few steps and sat down next to Sonny in the leopard couch.

"So watcha doin?" Chad asked, shrugging nonchalant.

"I was reading, until I was rudely interrupted" Sonny said glaring at Chad.

"Yeah I guess the randoms are really loud"

Sonny rolled her eyes and closed her book to face Chad. She knew that with Chad in the room, she wouldn't be reading any time soon.

"What are you doing here Chad?"

"Can't I visit my favorite random?"

"I'm busy; don't you have a show to do?" Sonny said, waving her hand in a shoo motion however Chad didn't move and just ignored her hand.

"Actually, it's not just a show, its magic! Like my hair" Chad said running a hand through his blonde hair which by the way looked really smooth and soft, making Sonny want to run a hand through his hair too however she knew better.

"Yeah, it's magical that people think it looks good" Sonny said, making a gag motion and hiding a smirk.

"Hey! My hair is as good as a prince's" Chad said feigning seriousness.

"No way, Prince Adam's hair would look a thousand times better if he was a real person"

"Who is Prince Adam?" Chad said confused. He looked so adorable when he was confused. His eyes would narrow and he would put his hand under his chin as if he was trying hard to think.

"The Beast, from The Beauty and The Beast?" Sonny said with a duh tone. How could Chad not know that basic information?

"I thought his name was just Beast"

"Of course not! A prince can't be named Beast!" Sonny said outraged at Chad's idea.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"No, I'm trying to read!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Come on Sonny, seriously? Why would you be reading a fairytale anyway?" Chad said after glancing at the book's title. _Fairytales_ it said.

"Because I have to work on a sketch about fairytales and I'm trying to inspire myself" Sonny said, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Why would you be reading a fairytale when you have me?" Chad asked, pointing at himself.

"You?"

"Yeah, me, who else is me Munroe?"

"Well, if I say me, me is me, you know? Me as in Sonny?"

"But I'm talking about me as in Chad Dylan Cooper!" Chad said in frustration glaring at Sonny.

Sonny just smiled at him and his glare totally disappeared. He had become a total softie.

"Anyway, what do you have to do with a fairytale?"

"Well, I'm a Drama King Sonny, what else could be better?"

"A REAL king Chad, beside I'm reading about princes and princesses, not King's or Queen's"

"Then why don't you read?"

"That's what I was doing until you came"

"You know, reading isn't good, I didn't make a campaign against reading for nothing".

"Yeah, that's why you ended up in such a bad show" Sonny said smiling.

"I believe that was you Sonny" Chad said with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Really Chad? Is it really?" Sonny asked sarcastically.

Chad just huffed in response. He glanced at Sonny who had opened the book and started reading again. Unfortunately the silence didn't last long.

"So who's your favorite prince?" Chad asked nonchalant.

Sonny just sighed heavily and closed the book… again.

"I don't know, maybe The Beast—"

"Wasn't his name Adam?" Chad interrupted

Sonny just glared at him "Yes, are you going to let me talk?"

"Yeah sorry, go on" Chad said, supporting his head on his hands as if Sonny was going to tell him a story.

"As I was saying, I think that Adam is my favorite prince and Aladdin too, who is your favorite prince Chad?" Sonny had curiosity to know what Prince was Chad's favorite. Not that she cared or nothing…. She was just curious.

"Myself"

"Yourself?" Sonny asked disbelievingly

"Yeah, I'm the prince of Drama; I've got the looks and the charm" Chad said smiling at himself

"Weren't you a king?"

"Yeah but I'm a prince too"

"You can't be both"

"Yes I can, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper"

Chad straightened his jacket and leaned against the couch, putting his hands against his head to support himself.

Sonny put the book in the nearest table and glanced at Chad. He looked really handsome right now, with his black leather jacket, his smile and his blue eyes which one eye sparkled. Sonny couldn't help but stare.

"Aren't you going to answer Sonny?"

Sonny just snapped out of it hoping that Chad didn't catch her staring at him. "Answer what?"

"I asked that who your favorite princess is"

Sonny smiled sheepishly and had a dreamy look on her eyes. "Definitely Belle, she is so kind and generous, I had always wanted to be like her, she is my childhood idol"

Sonny couldn't help but babble about her and Chad just listened to her. You might expect of him to interrupt her but he loved to hear her, to hear her voice, laugh and words. Sonny had shown him that there was more than just looks and reputation, that there was something he had lacked of before she came and it was values but recently he had been more Chad and less Chad Dylan Cooper and…

_He liked it_.

All thanks to her.

When Sonny finished, she couldn't help but blush at her babbling. She had been rambling nonstop for the last five minutes.

"So… who is your favorite princess?" Sonny asked, turning herself around to look at Chad's response.

Chad just leaned closer to Sonny but not too close and smiled. "Well, she has brown hair and bright brown eyes…"

"Is it Belle?" Sonny asked eagerly.

Chad chuckled and shook his head "No, but she is very similar to her, she is kind, generous, nice and beautiful like Belle, maybe even more"

Sonny listened eagerly at Chad.

"She has turned me into a better Chad y'know? I used to be a total jerk before but now… I'm not that much of a jerk" Chad said

Sonny internally agreed with Chad, he was a better person now, he was less shelfish but then she realized that they were talking about princesses and she wondered if Chad was talking about a princess in a story. It seemed as if he was talking about a real life person… or she might say, princess, however she didn't interrupt him because she wanted to listen to what he had to say.

Chad smiled sheepishly and leaned a closer to Sonny.

"Also, she has transformed me into a better Chad"

"What's her name?" Sonny asked impatiently.

"Her name is… Sonny Munroe and she is my _favorite_ princess" Chad said with a goofy smile on his face.

Sonny just stared at him in shock, not uttering a single word. Then she smiled.

"I bet that Princess Sonny Munroe would get along with Prince Chad Dylan Cooper"

Chad just smiled wider and leaned so close, that their noses were touching.

"You have no idea" Chad whispered before leaning in for a kiss.

In that moment, Sonny totally forgot about the fairytale book that was near her…

_But…why would you read a fairytale when your life has just become one?_

**. . . . **

**So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Please _review_ :D**

**BTW, i had searched a long time ago for the beast's name and it was ADAM so im not making it up :P**

**Sincerely,**

**Emily  
**


End file.
